It's Tough Being a Demon
by Charys of the shadows
Summary: A Darker side of Raven is coming to light. How will the titans deal with this new force? Read and review. Complete! BBRAE  slight ROBSTAR 31.12.06 this has been revised, gotten rid of typos and improved, also slightly dark but you shouldn't need a torch!x
1. Authors note revision

AN: this is not a chapter, just wanted to say I have been over this story and have revised it, typos and certain parts that didn't read right along with minor changes to dialogue, so even if you read it before I recommend reading it again because it is in my opinion, better. Still this was my first story! Also I am planning on another Teen Titans story although the details haven't all been sorted and I definitely won't start typing it up until, 'Returning to You' is finished. Hope you enjoy the improved, 'Its Tough Being a Demon'


	2. A beginning

Right, these '…' are thoughts

"…." Are speech

"_italics"_ are another thing, read to see! Enjoy!!

"Not again, damn it!" Raven whispered under her breath then she spoke loudly enough for the others in the room to hear, "I'm going to my room to meditate". In reply Starfire said, "We will see you later then, friend!" with her permanent smile pasted on her face.

Ravens eyes wandered over to where the three boys sat on the couch playing video games, well two were playing video games while the other was waiting to play the winner. The one who was waiting was Robin, he was trying not to get caught staring at Starfire and was mostly succeeding, as no-one noticed but Raven.

Now, the two playing video games, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg was currently shouting, "Booyah! Take that you little runt" and Beast Boys ears were drooping, 'he is so cute when he's upset' Raven thought, 'I did not just think that!' and with that thought Raven quickly turned to leave the room and just as the doors opened Beast Boy turned around and said, "See ya Rae…..Ven". Without replying Raven left the room. 'Weird' Beast Boy thought, 'What's up with her' but he soon turned back to his game to try and beat Cyborg.

Raven rushed down the halls to her room where her door quickly opened, as if sensing her need for urgency. She shut the door and quickly went and sat on her bed, "Stupid powers" she muttered, "This is the second time its happened. I hate being an empath." She sighed, "If stupid robin would actually admit he likes Starfire, I wouldn't have this problem." she sat silent in thought, 'it's happened twice now. I sit there with everyone else's emotions pressing on me, then I get Robins intense want to kiss or hug Starfire and I have already caught myself, twice, leaning towards her. I know I don't swing that way.'

"I don't understand" she suddenly mutters out loud, "I mean I could only sense other peoples emotions if I tried but now their emotion are overpowering. What is with my powers?"

"_We both know the answer to that, my dear."_ something said in her mind

"Which emotion are you?" Raven questioned.

The voice in her mind laughed _"I'm not an emotion, you fool! Anyway, how can I be an emotion when you absorbed them all fighting Trigon? Of course, now you can express emotion with out your powers going haywire. Which is a very good thing, seeing as your powers have started growing an awful lot. But as your powers grow so do I. By the way, Raven, if you haven't guessed I am your Demon side."_

"So…" Raven said, "Your basically Rage."

The voice sighed, _"No, I am your demon side and I am not governed by any weak emotion. Now, how can we stop the rest of the Teen Titans emotions bothering us? Oh, I know! Why don't we kill them?!" _

"No, I would never do that, I'm not like my father!"

The Demon side laughed_ "We will see how wrong you are about that soon enough."_


	3. A Transformation

An uneventful day passed in Titans Tower but when dinner came and went without Raven coming out of her room,Beast Boy started to worry. As he got off the couch and made his way to the main room's door he said, "Hey guys, I'm going to see how Raven is."

Cyborg shrugged, "Your death wish B."

Starfire looked up from her cooking in the kitchen area, "Okay friend Beast Boy. I hope friend Raven does not harm you for going near her room of bed." with that less than helpful warning Beast Boy left the main room and started off down the halls to Ravens room.

Standing outside her door he could hear her talking quietly, "I would never do anything like that would I?" he decided to knock quickly now, so she wouldn't think he was spying. "Hey Rae…..Ven, you haven't been out all day. Aren't you hungry?" he then heard Raven jump off the bed and in the process bang in to something, "Shit!" he heard her mutter under her breath, 'I wonder if Ravens ok? Never heard her swear before, thank god for super sensitive hearing' he thought.

The door opened with a hiss and left a less than happy Raven standing right in front of Beast Boy, "What do you want?" said Raven in her monotone but with her anger showing in her eyes but before Beast Boy could answer the alarm went off through Titans Tower, making it flash red every few seconds. Beast Boy and Raven ran/levitated to the main room where the others were waiting. "It's Johnny Rancid. Titans lets go!" Robin shouted running to the garage to his R-cycle.

When the titans got to the street that Johnny was trashing, they saw he had gotten himself a new pet, it was a giant Robot rat, its razor sharp teeth slicing through walls like butter and its bulky tail smashing through the buildings behind it. "Hey Titans" Johnny shouted, "Like my new pet"

Robin glared at him and spat out, "You should be getting a life, not new pets. Titans Go!" robins sprinted towards Johnny with his Bo staff at the ready. Starfire flew up high her eyes burning with righteous fury, 'take this' she thought as she unleashed a storm of starbolts at Johnny's new 'pet' causing huge amounts of dust to cover the street where some of the starbolts had missed. A blue beam suddenly shot out of the dust cloud and hit the robot rat, knocking it back into a building. Then seemingly out of nowhere a green rhino appeared slamming into the giant robot but the robot just got straight back up and continued its mindless destruction of the city. "Dang, this thing is much stronger than his last one" exclaimed Cyborg surprised that the robot didn't even have a scratch on it, "Hey where's Raven?" he asked Beast Boy who now stood beside him.

"I don't know but come on we have to beat this thing" the anger at the situation was evident in Beast Boys voice "Come on, we have to beat this thing" and with that he turned into a rhino and slammed into the robot rat again.

While that was happening, Robin was fighting Rancid hand to hand and he was getting more and more agitated as his punches kept missing. "I've been training Robin. You won't beat me this time, you can't even touch me." Rancid whispered in Robins ear causing Robin to let out a shout of fury and almost simultaneously there was a cry from Raven. "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he turned to where the cry had come from.

Raven had spend the whole time her friends had been fighting hiding in the shadows, holding her head as if in great pain. _"Doesn't their anger feel annoying. Don't you just want to strangle each one saying 'control yourself!"._

"No! I won't let their anger win." Whispered Raven, sounding quite tired and for a while she was winning against her friend's collective anger, until the sudden burst of fury from Robin pushed her over her limit and with a cry of fury similar to Robin's, Raven started to change. All the others stopped in their fights to see Raven transforming.

Ravens' skin became a darker grey, with black stripes running across it. Her eyes became dark with black magic. Her canine teeth became elongated, sharp and pointed out of her mouth while her fingernails became thicker and sharper and turned into claws. Once the transformation was complete she stepped out of the shadows with an evil smile on her face. The rests of the Titan watched, with fear evident on their faces, as Ravens hand shot out and a bolt of black magic went through Johnny's heart making him fall to the ground, dead immediately. Raven then turned to face the robot rat, surrounding it in her dark aura and crumpled it into a small metal ball. The new Raven then walked over to Rancid's body and with a small laugh, kicked it saying, "You messed with the wrong demon."

"Raven, what did you do, what happened?" asked Robin, disbelieve clear in his voice.

With another menacing laugh she turned to face the other Titans, "I killed him silly" she said in a falsely sweet voice, "Now your deaths won't be as quick and painless, I can guaranty it. See ya soon." and with a wink, she disappeared in a bubble of black magic, the only thing left in her place was Ravens communicator.

"Friend Robin" Starfire's voice rang down the deathly silent street, "What just occurred to friend Raven?"

"I don't know, Star" he replied quietly, louder he said, "Titans, back to the tower now." and with that, he got on his R-cycle and sped back to the tower with Cyborg and Starfire close behind.

Beast Boy stared at Ravens communicator, unshed tears making his eyes gleam and he whispered, "I'll find the real you again, Raven, I promise." Then he shifted into a hawk and scooped up the communicator in his talons and flew off towards the tower.


	4. Separation

Raven teleported to the only place she could think of where no-one else, or their pesky emotions, would be for miles, the Gobi desert. Luckily, her new transformation was highly resistant to heat, being the form of a full demon, which are born in the fiery pits of hell. _"Nice place here, no-else's uncontrolled emotions to pollute the air" _the demonic voice in Raven said, _"Except that there are no lifeforces to steal, I mean the rancid boys' will only last for so long and then the blinding hunger will return." _

All the while the demonic voice was speaking, Raven was trying to see if she could change her body back, "I lived with that blinding hunger for years, since my father destroyed Azarath and force-fed me a lifeforce, and he thought I wouldn't be able to resist my darker nature, but I did." Raven said in an almost gloating manner to the voice.

"_But you just did succumb to your darker side, Raven, you killed a boy, you let his lifeforce satisfy your hunger. It may not have been as soon as daddy would have liked, seeing as we did vanquish him, but you finally let your soul fall further into the darkness." _The demonic voice of Raven laughed, feeling Ravens despair, then suddenly Raven interrupted the voices laugh with, "The titans will help me, Beast Boy will help me escape the darkness, he told me I was never alone."

This made the voice laugh even louder, _"You think the Titans will help someone who has killed a boy. You know Robins attitude, Raven, so black and white is his world. To him, if you do something even the slightest bit wrong your evil and must be brought to justice. You have committed the cardinal sin, Raven you killed; he will not hesitate to bring us down."_

"No" Raven breathed her eyes widening, realising her demon side was right about Robin.

"_Don't worry they'll never find us until we're ready. I made sure to leave the communicator behind and that's the only thing Cyborg can track." _came the cocky demonic voice. Raven felt like crying and she would have, but her new pupil-less, pitch-black eyes couldn't cry, which just showed she wasn't even half-human anymore.

She lowered her chin to her knees and whispered, "I'm sorry guys. I'll miss you, I'm sorry, I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I felt Beast Boy, even after I stopped Trigon." and with that she drifted off into an emotionless sleep.

"_Oh we'll see them again Raven, but we'll make sure I'm in control for that." _The demonic voice said so quietly that even Ravens now super-sensitive hearing, which heightened during her transformation, could pick up on it.

TITANS TOWER

"No, Rae's not a criminal. Something's just wrong. She is probably in danger!" Beast Boy whimpered, his eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"No, Beast Boy" Robin shook his head, "She killed a man. Next time we see her, we will have to put her in jail." It was clear by Robin's voice he felt t was his duty to take Raven down.

"Beast Boy, man, if Raven had done almost anything else bad, I would be defending her, but" Cyborgs voice broke off as if thinking, "She killed a man, dude, and then to make it worse, she taunted the body, that's just wrong man." Cyborg shook his head to clear the image of the lifeless man being covered up with a sheet, 'even if he was a criminal he didn't deserved to be murdered.' thought Cyborg.

"But it wasn't Raven, it was a part of her, but it wasn't Raven, like me and the Beast, the beast was a part of me, but it wasn't me!" Beast Boys voice was urgent as he tried to convince the leader of his team to not to prejudge Raven.

"I agree with friend Beast Boy" Starfire interrupted the boys conversation, "We must help friend Raven and not harm her"

"Fine" Robin snapped as his resolve broke at his crushes determination for Raven, "We'll judge her the next time we she her, if she comes to us, her friends, for help we'll give it. But if she hurts anything, or anyone, instead we will take her down, no questions asked. Right, Beast Boy?" questioned Robin his eyes narrowed at the green teen.

Beast Boy's eyes lowered to the floor "Right" he replied with a sulky edge to his voice, 'I will never hurt Raven not even for all the tofu in the world, she isn't the only one with an uncontrollable side.' thought Beast Boy.


	5. The Return

It had been a week since Raven had fled to the desert. Her prized cloak was getting filthy with sand and was getting tatty at the edges, where it was starting to fray. Raven had found a small oasis, after three days of wondering, her only companion her demonic voice. Sitting at the edge of the oasis Raven dipped her now dark grey feet into the water, which was warm from the relentless heat from sun in the desert. Raven sighed, her sadness shining bleakly though her pitch-black eyes and then she muttered, "I want to go back, but there is no way Robin would even consider me going near the rest of the team and even if he did. How could I face them?" then the demonic voice came from the back of her mind, _"let me deal with them, Raven" _

"No, I'm not desperate enough to let my demon side 'deal' with my friends." Ravens voice held only just kept its monotone.

"_Is it really such a silly idea, Raven?" _the voice talked in a reasoning tone of voice, _"I mean I am essentially you, so to some extent I want what you want. Plus I'll actually be able to defend us, if Robin orders the others to attack us without questions, unlike you. You would just go running to mummy, oh, wait, we don't have a mummy and it is all your fault." _the voice started in a mocking tone, driving Raven back to her own insecurities _"It wasn't my fault she got killed with your powers, I wasn't around then, I only came into play when you summoned, good, old, dad to Azarath in your despair at having killed mother in your childish anger. Do you remember his promise, Raven? Do you remember when he said 'I can make it so you never feel guilt, sadness and despair again. All you need to do is consume this' and he brought forward a soul of one of the massacred monks of Azarath, and of course, you knew, that it was bad so father roared and forced the soul into you and so blessing you to become the creature you are now. Even though you vanquished father, you still have the power to bring a great darkness to this world if you feel despair, like you did on that day so many years ago. And you know, you will feel that despair, when you see the fear in our friends eyes when they next see you, but I can control that power, I can make it so we can see the Titans again without dooming the world, because I am the stronger side of us." _

Raven was sitting there, now with her knees tucked up under her chin, replaying the worst day of her life over in her mind, "No, I shouldn't let you because you are evil and just want to kill my friends" but Ravens voice was unsure and her resolve was weakening.

To reply to this the voice said, _"I' not evil I'm just, slightly darker, I promise not to kill the titans, because you would probably kill me afterwards and once, I fix it so I'm sure, the Titans won't turn on us, I will let you have control back and to sweeten this deal, I will let you be in control whenever we're alone with Beast Boy. Yes, I can feel the emotion you feel for him, no matter how much you cower from it." _if the demonic voice had a face it would most defiantly be smirking now, the demonic side thought, 'I'll let the Beast Boy thing be true, but I'll never give her full control back again once she accepts me, I'll need the body for a while for my plan to work'.

Raven, who was still emotionally weak, believed her demon side would be true to its word, though, deep down Raven knew it would be wrong to let her demon side take over her conscious, but so deep was her desire to see her friends again it blocked out the warning and she said, "Okay, but you can't have my body for too long."

The demonic voice replied quickly, _"Fine, fine. Lets just get on with it." _The demonic voice could not wait for the change of power in Raven. Raven shut her eyes and after what seemed to be an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, they opened again. The pitch-black eyes were colder than before. _"Lets get going then" _the demonic side of Raven said but though Raven's mouth so she now sounded exactly like Raven. The demonic side then whispered, _"Ooh, I have the perfect way to make them drop their guard again!"_

"What's that?" came the true Ravens voice in the demons mind.

"_You'll see when we get there!" _the demon Raven said with a smirk and then she melted into the spirit form of a raven and started flying back towards civilisation.

--------------------------------------- TITANS TOWER-------------------------------------------

"She's been gone a whole week now Beast Boy, she might not be coming back." Cyborg spoke in a quiet tone trying not to set off his friend. All the titans were in the main room, thinking about Raven.

"Of course she's coming back, Cyborg. She's in trouble, I know, but I also know she will come back!" Beast Boy shouted the last part.

Then Robin asked, "If she comes back will she look like normal, or will she still be transformed?"

"Why does it matter what she looks like it is still…" Beast Boy stopped mid-sentence and he held his head at angle that suggested he was listening intently to something then he nodded, "Footsteps in the hall" he said in a hushed tone to the other titans. They all slipped out of the main room to find, "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted pleased to see her, while the others took in 'Ravens' appearance, they were shocked she was still in her new form, but her cloak was filthy and basically in rags and her feat were bare. They were all rooted to the spot in shock.

"_Beast B-B-Boy"_ the Demonic side of Raven deliberately made her voice sound weak and then stumbled forward for a good effect before falling to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted again as ran to her and when he reached her, Beast Boy picked up 'Ravens' seemingly unconscious form bridal style, "Lets get her to the infirmary" said Cyborg, the shock he was feeling evident in his voice. Beast Boy gave Cyborg a grateful look as he passed his metallic friend, as he made his way to the infirmary with the other titans in close pursuit each one thinking, 'What the hell has happened to Raven?'


	6. Revealed

Beast Boy put 'Raven' on one of the beds in the infirmary. As soon as Cyborg started scanning 'Raven' for problems, she started waking up _"Beast Boy, I-I didn't mean to" _stuttered 'Raven' who using her powers manipulated Cyborgs scanner so it would show what she wanted.

"Shh, Rae, I know you didn't mean to." comforted Beast Boy unaware that this wasn't the true Raven. "What's wrong Cy?"

Cyborg checked his scanners, "She's dehydrated, but other than that she seems normal but she must be exhausted to collapse. I think we should let her rest" and then he started herding Robin and Starfire out of the room saying, "Make sure she gets some liquids in her before she goes to sleep. Ok B?" then outside the room Robin tried to turn around to go back in but Cyborg blocked his way,

"Cyborg, I need to ask her some questions, after all she did kill someone" as Robin said this his shoulders tensed up, showing he was still angered by the fact.

"Surely that can wait until morning Robin, friend Raven is obviously very tired and I need someone to watch a movie of comedy with me, to get my mind off Ravens present condition. Will you watch it with me? Pretty please with the iced cream and the wondrous fruit, the cherry on top!" Starfire looked up at Robin with big begging eyes.

"Fine Star" sighed Robin, knowing he could never deny anything to his crush as he walked down the hall next to her, his shoulders slowly relaxing. 'Man. Robin is wrapped around Stars finger' thought Cyborg as he walked to his room to start recharging.

"We're alone with Beast Boy I get control now, remember?" came the true Ravens voice at the back of the Demon's head.

"_Fine. This time." _Muttered the demonic Raven out loud.

"What's that, Rae?" asked Beast Boy turning back from the sink with a glass of water in his hand only to see Raven's now black eyes shut and her whole body shudder and then her eyes opened again, "Raven, your eyes" said Beast Boy.

"I know" said the true Raven, "They're horrible and I can't even cry anymore" Beast Boy came forward and put the glass he was holding on the bedside table, he stroked her cheek and was surprised when she didn't push his hand away but let it rest on her cheek.

"No, Rae they're back to being violet"

Raven glanced up in shock and breathed, "Get me a mirror".

"Ok Rae. I'll be back in a sec" and he rushed out of the room on the hunt for a mirror.

All of a sudden Raven's demon side shouted at her in her head "_What are you doing! If you turn your eyes back they'll be able to see when I'm in control!"_

"Why would your eyes go back to being black?" asked Raven but before her demon side could respond Beast Boy came rushing back in to the room.

"Here you are, Raven" said Beast Boy handing her the mirror he had found on his hunt. Raven studied her reflection and surely enough there were her cold violet eyes but the skin on her face was still a dark grey with some black stripes, her fingers traced one of the stripes and touched the point of one of fangs, with a claw.

"Rae" Beast Boy said quietly trying to find the right words "Rae, why did you change?"

Ravens eyes instantly flicked towards Beast boy she sighed. "Beast Boy, I don't know. All I know is that my powers started going weird and then this happened."

There was a silence and then Beast Boy asked, "Weird how Rae?"

Raven looked into his eyes and saw his want for the truth, "They got weirdly strong overnight, and they still are strong. Before this happened, I could only sense another's emotion if I tried, but then all of a sudden everyone's emotions were pressing on me," Raven could see Beast Boy preparing to interrupt, "No, let me finish" said Raven holding up her hand, "The main emotions I could sense were, annoyance and anger, so I started avoiding everyone but I could still sense everyone anyway, that's why I was annoyed when you came to see how I was. Then when you guys were fighting Rancid, the emotions got really intense and I think they overpowered me and so this happened" she said looking at her dark grey hands and black stripes with disgust.

"Don't worry, Rae" said Beast Boy causing her to look at him, when he took her hand, "I'll make Robin understand it wasn't your fault. I'll look after you"

"B-B-But Beast B-B-Boy" said Raven with tears starting to snake down her face. "I killed someone! I'm evil!" Raven tucked her head under Beast Boys chin sobbing.

"Rae. It wasn't you. It was our emotions not yours that killed Rancid. Your emotions don't cause any harm now your dad's gone. Look around Rae, I mean you're crying but nothing has shattered or melted.

Ravens sobs started to stop as she looked up confused, "But my demon side said I could still hurt everyone with my despair, that's why I let her bring me back. Why would she lie?" Beast Boy looked surprised at the mention of a demon side but then the demonic voice boomed through the room so even Beast Boy in his shock could hear it.

"_I tricked you, you fool and it was easy with your head being so mixed up, you were so gullible, so weak. Honestly I am ashamed to call myself a part of you. And now I have a path to our body, I can take control whenever I want because you are too weak to stop me, Raven!" _A sharp wind rushed around the room as Ravens eyes started fading into darkness "No, Raven fight, you can win!" shouted Beast Boy over the howling gust putting his hands on her shoulders,

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Beast Boy, I love you" and with that Ravens eyes shut and her whole body convulsed. Her eyes opened now pitch-black and they glared at the green hands on Ravens shoulders.

"_Get off me you fool." _Beast Boy quickly removed his hands knowing this wasn't Raven, _"Now the next time you see me and Raven, will be when we kill the rest of your team-mates and feed on their souls. But I think Raven will want to keep you, who knows we might have some fun before we kill you." _ Ravens body shifted into shadows her eyes glowing bright,_" See ya soon,_ _Beastie Boy" _as she completely disappeared into the shadows.

Beast Boy ran to the main room where Robin and Starfire were watching their film. Beast Boy turned off the huge TV and said in a grave voice "Ravens in a lot of trouble, but we have to catch her to help her."

Robin was completely still as he asked, "What happened Beast Boy?"


	7. A Dream, A Plan

While Beast Boy told the Titans what had happened, apart from when Raven told him she loved him, Demonic Raven watched the tower from a cliff opposite the bay, her eyes gleaming. The demon listened to another part of her weep, _"Now, now, Raven, I promised I wouldn't kill him and I think I might actually keep that promise, his fans are kinda cute and maybe his Beast side will come out to play," _the demon laughed, _"but first, we need to kill the others, their souls should last a while, that boys was crap"_

"No, we shouldn't kill them" said Ravens voice to her demon side.

"_No, we shouldn't kill them, straight away. Of course we'll torture them first. That will make our meal that much more delicious, believe me, you will be enjoying having their souls, by the end." _The demon side paused in her speech _"but we will have to wait a couple of days before we attack, I have something I want to do first"_

"What's that?" Raven asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"_Why, I think we'll go and visit good old Azarath" _replied the demon side.

"But it was destroyed; there is nothing, no-one left. Why the hell would you want to go back there?" said Raven

"_We left something important to us in our rush to get away and Azarath holds some good memories of dad for us." _The Demonic Raven looked at the rising sun with her pitch-black eyes, _"But I need some sleep to recover my magic, I must say, I was surprised it was so hard to take you over, Raven" _the demon crouched and went into a small cave to rest for a short while.

TITANS TOWER

"Beast Boy, you need to get some rest, you'll need it for whenever Raven attacks" said Robin.

"No Robin, I need to find Raven, I need to help her, and it isn't her fault" Beast Boy was babbling as he struggled while he was being pulled towards his room.

"Sorry man, but you need to get some sleep" said Cyborg before injecting his green friend with a sedative.

Beast Boys legs instantly gave way but as he battled his heavy eye lids, he said, "I can see why Raven was scared we'd reject her now then beast boy was caught by Cyborg as he fell into a deep sleep.

'This isn't my usual dream.' thought Beast Boy as his eyes scanned the Dreamscape.

"I brought you here, Beast Boy" at the sound of Ravens voice he span around falling into a combat stance, which he quickly came out of seeing Ravens eyes were the normal violet orbs they had been before her transformation.

"Raven, How? Where is this place?" questioned Beast Boy.

"My demon side is asleep so her control is weaker so I can wonder dreams. This is your dream although I think this is not a natural sleep because this place is a bit bland" monotoned Raven.

"Cyborg sedated me" Beast Boys voice was a growl, "they probably think I'm crazy wanting to help you." he glanced up at Raven. "Did you mean what you said earlier, that, that you love me?" Beast boy asked shyly.

Raven looked down, blushing, "Yes" she said her face becoming red with black stripes rather than grey, and then all of a sudden she looked up and said, "I understand that you could never love me. I'm so stupid, I mean I fell for my demon sides lies and now everyone hates me. Why did I d" she was cut off by Beast boy pressing his lips to hers. She was still for a moment shocked until she gave in to the sweet force of Beast Boys kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as she opened her mouth to him and their tongues danced. They broke away from each other flushed and breathless, Beast Boy held Ravens shoulders as he looked into her eyes, "I could never hate you. Raven, I, I, love you too, I just thought you hated me."

Raven started crying, Beast Boy embraced her, "You have to stop me Beast Boy; my demon side is going to Azarath when she wakes up, to get something that will help her get even stronger. You have to weaken her enough physically then, some how contact me in her mind to tell me when she is weak enough for me to break her resolve and hopefully beat her back to wherever the hell my father is now."

"How do I get to Azarath?" asked Beast Boy, not hesitating to help his violet eyed beauty.

"In my room, there is a book under my bed which has the dimension-crossing spell in it." Replied Raven.

"Okay. How will I contact you?" said Beast Boy.

"I don't know. Look my demon side is waking up, I have to go." She placed a quick kiss on Beast Boys lips and whispered, "Wake up now and tell the others about Azarath, then go. I love you." and with that Raven disappeared and Beast Boy shut his eyes and when he opened them he saw the interior of his room. Then Beast Boy remembered what Raven had told him and walked down the hall to the main room where he found the rest of the team.

"I know how to stop Raven. But we have to go to Azarath now. Come on, the spells in her room" and then he ran down the hall towards Ravens room.

"The sedatives must be affecting his mind." Said Robin and Cyborg nodded, "Let's go humour the little grass stain."

With Raven

"_That's better"_ said the Demon side stretching _"I got enough magic back to jump to Azarath to get back our old sword, Raven. Won't your friends be surprised, when they find out we're trained to be deadly with a sword." _the demon side laughed

"Well, stop talking about it and get on with it." said Raven in an annoyed tone.

"_Of course. Lets get going then, Ravie"_ the demon side opened a portal and with her black eyes shining with anticipation, she stepped though.


	8. To Azarath

When the others caught up with Beast boy in Ravens room, they saw him coming out from under Ravens bed, with a heavy looking leather-bound book with flowing gold runes on the front.

"See I told you! This book has the spell of how to get to Azarath" said Beast Boy as he started flicking through the book. Then all of a sudden he stopped on a page as if by instinct and he and the others watched in fascination as the golden runes written in a flowing script across the page started to change and then formed into English so they could understand it.

"Weird" said Cyborg, then he started to read the page out loud to Robin who couldn't see it, "Dimension-crossing spell, to cross dimensions is to slip through the very fabric of your reality into another. For this spell use the charm drawn below. Draw the symbol onto a piece of paper, and then write the dimension of destination on the back of the same bit of paper. Then prepare a salt circle and within it place a caldron. Burn the paper within the caldron."

Robin looked at Cyborg, "Well what is the symbol then?" he asked.

"It is a circle with what you would call, a octagon, inside it and each one of the corners is just touching the edge of the circle, the octagon also has the rune, Ehwaz, in it, friend Robin." Said Starfire studying the page of the book carefully.

"How do you know it is a rune, Star?" asked Robin.

"Friend Raven often showed me the books on runes, she said that some might interest me." Answered Starfire.

Beast Boy suddenly jumped up dropping the book to the floor and started looking around Ravens room for paper and a pen, "You guys help me! Find a caldron and some salt!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I shall help you friend Beast Boy, Friend Raven once showed me where she kept her spell supplies, after the incident when she freed Malchior." commented Starfire.

Beast Boy stiffened at the mention of that dragons name, the thought, 'He hurt Raven' ran though his mind but this was soon forgotten when he saw some paper with a pen beside it (convenient). He grabbed the pen and paper, got the book and then sat down starting to copy the symbol. He became so engrossed in his task that he didn't even jump when Starfire put down the heavy caldron beside him. Starfire then started to sprinkle salt around the room in a circle, making sure Cyborg and Robin were within its confines.

Robin and Cyborg watched as Beast Boy flipped the paper and as he wrote 'AZARATH' in big capitals. Beast Boy put the paper into the caldron and found some matches Starfire had also put down. He lit a match and put it in the caldron, watching the paper burn while he silently prayed the spell would work while Cyborg and Robin were trying not to laugh at their friends belief in a burning piece of paper. Only their teasing smirks were wiped off their faces when a bright white light covered them and they slowly faded.

---------------------------------------------WITH RAVEN-------------------------------------------

A black portal appeared in the blank scene of Azarath and the Demonic Raven stepped out of it. Her eyes closed, as if in pleasure when she smelt the destruction her father had caused all those years ago. When the pitch-black eyes opened they looked upwards to the blood red sky, _"Nice here, isn't it, Ravie?"_ The Demon could feel her other side's pain at being in Azarath and it only fuelled her desire to get to Ravens soul sword, _'With that back, I would be practically invincible in combat and it will add to my power with its mystical energy.'_ Thought the demon. Stepping forward and expanding her power, so she could sense her sword, the demon noticed something else, people, around the ruined city.

"Some of the monks survived, I didn't kill them all" said Raven, disbelief in her voice.

"_Well, Ravie, we'll get them once we've got the sword, I promise."_ said the Demon.

The Demon walked down the ruined road to a completely crumpled house, which used to be Ravens home. She walked over the top of the rubble of the house for about two minutes before coming to an abrupt stop and then she punched her clawed hand into the rocks below her, and then yanked the hand back up with a small sword in her clenched fist. _"Yes"_ the demon whispered laying the sword down in front of her, placing both her hands on it. The sword began to change as Ravens magic flowed through it, once again linking the sword to its lost master, giving Raven the sensation of being whole again. The metal of the sword blackened, until it was as black as the Demonic Ravens eyes and stripes, but the blade had veins of white running through it. The blade also grew longer and bent, so it looked like a scimitar. The Demonic side stood up and picked up the blade, stroking it affectionately before attaching it around her waist

The Demon jumped off the rubble of the house and began to sense for where the survivors of her fathers wrath were. She recognised the energies of one of the survivors, _"April"_ the demonic side whispered _" How did she survive?" _the Demonic side was shocked that the girl was alive but she realised the group of surviving Azarathians could be dangerous to her plans.

Raven took the time to mock her Demon side, "They know how to beat you. On their own they would have been no problem, but the titans are on their way, I know it, and with April they'll be able to beat you."

"_Shut up bitch, I won't give April a chance to meet the Titans, I'm not as stupid as you." _The Demon side growled at her counterpart but stopped when she sensed a gathering of lots of magic, which slowly faded into four familiar energies.

-----------------------------------------WITH THE TITANS----------------------------------------

The bright white light around the titans faded. They looked around; all they could see was a ruined city and a blood red sky. "I do not like this place, friend" said Starfire stepping closer to Robin.

Robin's eyes scanned the area for any signs of life and said, "Where are we?"

"You are in Azarath, or what was once Azarath" came a calm melodic voice from behind them. The Titans span round to see a group of five people, four of them men and the other a girl around the titans' age. It was the girl who had spoken to them. "No doubt you are wondering who we are, but that will have to wait, we need to hide our energies from Raven, then hide ourselves while we prepare." The Titans seemed to trust the girl immediately, as she appeared harmless, well, all except Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stepped forward and questioned, "How do you know about Raven?" but instead of giving an answer the girl stepped forward and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and he felt a strange feeling wrapping around him like a blanket. She then grabbed each of the other Titans wrists in turn, then once she was finished she nodded to one of the men, who lifted his hands as a stream of white power flowed out of them and around each one of the Titans and they were once again transported, but at least this time it wasn't through dimensions.

When the Titans opened their eyes again, they were surprised to see themselves in a cave. It was clean and had a few makeshift beds placed around on the floor near the back. Beast Boy stepped forward an angry look on his face and he said to the group that had brought them there, "Who are you? Why are you here and how do you know about Raven?" Again it was only the girl who spoke.

"I am April, we are the survivors of the Trigon disaster that killed many of our people. We are hiding here from, Raven." April looked down, "Raven and I used to train together, I was her only friend here." Beast Boy studied April and noticed how tall she was and how her eyes flowed from colour to colour each one more brilliant than the other. Her eyes also seemed to have the ability to freeze someone to their place, just by looking at them.

Starfire spoke, "If you were Ravens friend, you might be able to help us. You see we need to.."

"You need to weaken her enough physically, then break through to her through the Demons mind." Interrupted April.

"Errrr, yeah how did you know that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Azar always warned us it could happen. She told me the way to stop Raven if her Demon side ever got lose, but we can't do anything until she attacks, so get some rest." said April. All the titans except Beast Boy started to retreat to the back of the cave.

"Are you coming, friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"No Star, I just need to ask April something." replied Beast Boy. Starfire nodded and turned around to catch up with Robin and Cyborg.

Beast Boy sat down next to April, "What do we need to do to get to Raven?" he asked her.

"We have to say something that will give Raven the will to fight with everything she has, she is the one that has to beat her Demon side, we can't magically get rid of it for her" April told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked angry, "We have to say something!" he shouted at April.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds. With her sword Raven will be virtually unbeatable in combat and we have to weaken her enough to almost knock her out, which is the only way we'll be able to get close enough to speak to her without her decapitating us. Then if Raven wins we have to heal her in time, but if the Demon side wins we have to kill her before she recovers. We could all die, Raven could die even if we win!" shouted April. Beast Boy looked down at the thought that Raven might die. April stood up, "Get some sleep, tomorrow I will reveal my energy and Demon Raven will come running to kill me, a survivor of her fathers wrath, and an old friend." April said quietly and with that she walked to the other side of the cave to where her silent companions were mediating.

Beast Boy scared of what was to come and what could happen to his friends and the one he loved, walked with his head down to the back of the cave. He stopped halfway there and looked at the mouth of the cave and the blood red sky and whispered, "I want save you, Rae, but I can't, you have to save yourself." he then walked to the back of the cave where his friends were resting.

------------------------------WITH RAVEN-------------------------------------------------------

Almost as soon she sensed them, the titans' energy faded. The demon sent out her powers to find them and realised she could not sense April or the other survivors, _"Dammit!"_ shouted the demon.

Inside Raven smirked, "You were saying about not giving them the chance?"

If it could, the Demon side would have glared at Raven but for now she had to be content glaring at thin air but then all of a sudden she smiled, _"It will just be all the more satisfying when they reveal themselves and I kill each and every one of them, with this sword." _ The demon side said holding the sword in front of her gazing at it as a proud mother would look at her child.


	9. Only you can save yourself

Beast boy woke with a start, when someone poked him and he saw April standing over him.

"Come on" April whispered, "Wake up your friends, I have to tell them what's going to happen and introduce you all to the others" she said nodding to indicate the hooded figures by the front of the cave.

Nodding Beast Boy silently stood up and made his way over to where his friends were sleeping. He saw how close Robin and Starfire were to one another and he thought, 'They say there isn't any thing between them. At least Raven and I have told each other,' he paused as if this thought gave him pain, 'What am I thinking, me and Raven will never have a chance, I probably going to die today. I hope Raven can be happy.' He shock his head snapping himself out of the depressing thoughts and lent down and to wake up Robin. Robin woke up instantly; Beast Boy quietly spoke to him, "Wake up Starfire and sit with April while I wake up Cy." Robin nodded and started to wake up Starfire as Beast Boy walked over to where Cyborg slept.

"Cy, Cy, Wake up" said Beast Boy. The half- robot, half-man simply rolled over away from the annoying disturbance to his deep sleep. "Cy, wake up already." whined Beast Boy. Cyborgs robotic eye flickered on and off and then finally stayed on when Cyborg sat up saying, "What do you want, you little grass stain?"

But Beast boy was already walking away, "Come on, April needs to speak with all of us, now!" called Beast Boy over his shoulder.

April watched Beast Boy walk over with Cyborg behind him and when they sat down she glanced at each of the Titans in turn, then she started in her melodic voice, "We need to weaken Demonic Raven, just enough so we can speak to her without risk to our lives. These three are going to help us," she nodded to the first hooded figure that lowered his hood to reveal shocking white hair and a wrinkled, battle-scarred face.

"I'm Hunter, my magic's specialise in trapping" Hunter voice was deep and unmarred by age.

April then nodded to the next hooded figure that lowered his hood, the titans saw a tanned face, and this man was seemingly in his thirties and had cold looking brown eyes that matched his hair.

The man addressed the titans, "I am Forge, I specialise in enchanted armour".

The next hooded figure instantly lowered its hood, not waiting for Aprils signal. "I'm Catty; I can enhance speed and some strength" Catty had a button nose and exotic green eyes and a slightly pointed chin.

"Thank you for waiting Catty" said April before continuing, "These guys can't help us the actual battle but they can help us in other aspects, Hunter has enchanted these chains for us."

Hunter stepped forward, "If you weaken your pray enough, these chains should hold the Demon." Hunters distaste for Raven was clear in his voice.

April then continued, "Forge has made five suits of armour that will at least give some protection against Raven's extra strength."

Forge spoke from where he was stood, "I have enchanted them, so when you put them on they will be just as comfortable and free-moving as your usual attire."

Just as April was about to speak Catty rushed forward and began to speak, " I will be putting a spell on you that will improve your speed for a bit, I'm sorry I can't do more, but that's all Azar taught me before Ravens Father came." Catty's voice was dark when she said the last part.

April put a hand on Catty's shoulder and spoke, "We must prepare. You three" she addressed Hunter, Forge and Catty, "Show and help the titans with their armour. Catty I will tell you when to enchant them, I have to start the spell to show our aura" April then walked to the front of the cave praying to her dead mentor 'I can only hope this is enough.'

------------------------------- WITH RAVEN --------------------------------------------------

Demonic Raven sat on top of the rubble of an old temple with her dark sword on her lap. Her clawed hand travelled along the sharp edge of the blade yet it didn't cut her.

Raven spoke form her cage in the mind, "Aprils probably getting the others prepared to beat you.

The Demon replied, _"To beat me, they would have to find a way to kill me, which consequently would kill you. And I doubt they would want that, especially Beast Boy after that sickening confession of his" _the Demon sensed Ravens shock of her knowledge of the encounter in the dreamworld and laughed, _"Yes I know all about that, did you think you could do anything without me noticing?" _The Demon stopped in her speech when she sensed a change in the blank landscape of Azarath. _"Ah, there you are." _She growled before shifting into her large shadow raven spirit form and letting out a fierce shriek, the dark raven headed towards its targets.

----------------------------------------- THE TITANS-----------------------------------------

"Put the enchantment on now, Catty!" shouted April rushing back into the cave where the armour clad titans were. "I just revealed us and Ravens coming, fast." explained April to the Titans who were shocked by the fact she had shouted.

"Géaraigh an luas, daingneoidh tú; neartóidh tú." whispered Catty pointing her hands out at the Titans, who were encompassed by a pale purple glow, that faded as quickly as it had formed.

"Quickly" said April to the Titans who followed her out of the cave. The titans fell into ready stances when they saw a large shadow raven approaching. Robin took out two birdarangs and combined them into a sword (like in the End pt2 when he fights the lava thingys). Starfire's eyes glowed with righteous fury as she readied some starbolts. Cyborg changed his arm into the sonic cannon. Whereas Beast boy merely stood, watching as the shadow came closer and he glanced at April, who was without armour but had the enchanted chain in her hands. The huge shadow of a raven stopped about 4 meters away from the Titans and April. The shadow raven faded showing Demonic Raven looking at the Titans with a smirk on her lips and her protruding canines flashed in the sunlight when she spoke, _"Hello Titans, April. Do you really think a bit of metal will protect them from me?" _ The Demon laughed.

Robin stepped forward sword at the ready, "A bit of metal may not protect us, but my sword will stop you" and with that he sped forward using the extra speed Catty had blessed them with he slashed at Demon Raven who managed to dodge this fast attack, but her surprise at Robins speed showed in the Demons pitch- black eyes. The Demon quickly summoned her sword; _"You want a sword fight?" _questioned the Demon. Robin merely swung his sword at her again but Demon Raven parried and said, _"Then it's a sword fight you get, Robin."_

Raven stepped back giving her enough room to swing her sword but Robin managed to dodge her powerful swing. Robin then stepped forward attempting a potentially fatal blow but the Demonic Raven wasn't even scratched when his sword made contact, in fact she only grinned then stepped forward and slashed her dark curved blade through Robin's right arm, just above the elbow. Robin fell to the ground clutching the stump of his right arm.

"_You silly mortal, I'm a demon, of course your little toy didn't scratch me. But as you can feel, my blade is much more effective." _The demon laughed nodding at his arm. The demon then slashed with her sword again leaving a shallow cut on Robins face just below his eye so his salty tears of pain stung the cut.

The Demon used her powers to stand Robin up, _"See you in Hell, Bird Boy" _whispered the Demon and leaning in close she pushed her sword easily through the armour and into Robins abdomen. Demonic Raven slid her sword out slowly and Robin crumpled to the floor whimpering in pain.

"NO!" Starfire shout flying at break neck speed at Demon Raven. Starfire's glowing fist connected with the Demon and sent her flying. Starfire knelt at Robins side, "Friend Robin, Stay awake, Please!" pleaded Starfire.

"Star, I really hurt, I, I really like you." Said Robin weakly as he fell into unconsciousness his breathing shallow.

April ran up next to Starfire and she placed her hand on Robins chest her hand glowing a pale blue. "I've stopped most of the bleeding. He should survive but he won't be able to fight for a while" said April to Starfire, glancing at the stump of Robins right arm.

Starfire nodded and stood turning around only to see a Demonic Raven flying towards her with her clawed hands clenched, _"This is for punching me." _The Demons clawed fist connected with Starfire stomach winding her and sending her flying back hitting her head hard enough on the ground to knock her unconscious.

The Demon landed on her feet and out of the corner of her eye spotted a blue beam shooting towards her. She ducked under it and teleported in a flash of black magic to where Cyborg was stood.

"_Now that wasn't very nice it could have hit me! We're going to have to get rid of this toy." _Said the Demonic Raven who stretched out a clawed hand with black magic glowing around the fist. She snapped her hand open and Cyborgs robotic limbs flew off knocking him to the ground unable to fight. "Oh damn" muttered Cyborg as the Demon stepped forward sword in hand grinning evilly.

"You forgot about me Raven" came April's melodic voice as the Demon became encompassed by white magic.

"_Oh, I didn't forget about you April" _said the Demonic Raven when she forced the white magic towards her sword which sucked the glow in which caused the white veins that ran over the blades surface to glow slightly stronger, for a moment. The Demon turned to face April, _"your enchantments and armour failed to help them, you failed, your plan fa—oof!" _

Beast boy slammed the Demon to the ground and pinned her, "Raven, I know you can hear me, it's up to you only you can save yourself."

The Demon pushed him away, _"Raven may be able to hear you but she knows she won't win against me so she won't fight."_

----------------------------------------- RAVENS MIND----------------------------------------

The true Raven watched the Demon hurt her friends from her crystal cage in her mind. Beast Boys words echoed through her mind as she watch the Demon beat Beast Boy, "Only you can save yourself, he says but I can't beat her" says Raven to herself but the watched as the demon summons her sword and slash repeatedly at Beast Boy. Raven watched blood pour from the boy she loved. She watched him get weaker and less able to dodge the sword. She watched the boy she loved, being beaten, not able to do anything about it. She watched the demon corner Beast Boy and with her sword pointed at his chest the demon asked, _"Any last words Beastie Boy?" _

Raven heard Beast boy talk to her directly "Raven you need to fight, I can't save you but if you won't fight I will gladly die now because a life without you isn't worth living. Raven, before I die know that I will always love you."

Raven saw Beast Boy shut his eyes as if surrendering to his fate. All of a sudden the cage around her smashed and Raven shouted, "Enough of this come and fight me!" and Raven stretched out her magic pulling the Demonic essence into the mind with her.

-----------------------------------AZARATH---------------------------------------------------

The Demon shouted out in pain and dropped her sword to the floor, before she herself fell to the ground motionless.

"What the fu..." muttered Beast Boy who was covered in many bleeding cuts and bruises as he looked at the fallen Demon and his fallen friends.

"You did it, you made Raven fight back" said April disbelief in her voice. She rushed over to where Raven lay, "Come on, help me tie her up, just in case Raven loses the battle" said April starting to wrap the chains around Ravens wrists.

"Of course, Raven is going to win" Said Beast Boy his happiness evident in his voice.

April looked at Beast boy and said darkly, "It's a battle in a mind, no-one can predict who will win."

Revised version, the 'enchantment' Catty uses is Irish Gaelic meaning 'speed up' and 'you will strengthen.


	10. An Unexpected Victory

All the years in the past of Ravens life were the calm before storm, though some would say those years were traumatic to the strongest willed person. The storm of black swirling mists was upon her mind as her demon side came to battle, the one final battle, Raven against demon, good against evil and as with all major battles, nothing will ever be the same again.

--------------------------------------------RAVENS MIND---------------------------------------

The black swirling mists parted and out came the Demon Raven her pitch- black eyes sparkling eager for the fight, _"So you finally decided to grow a backbone,"_ sneered the Demon _"Good because now I have an excuse to get rid of you."_

"I have to beat you; I can't let you win, for my friends, for Beast Boy." said Raven as her cloak lightened to white, in stark contrast to her dark grey skin and black stripes but somehow went perfectly with Raven's deep purple eyes.

"_Oh, Ravie, you do know your body will never go back to normal? You will never look even remotely human like you used do. Beast Boy won't be able to love you when he finds out you'll never go back to the way you were, back to the Raven, he knew and loved. Don't you remember when he said-," _the Demon made a shadow of Beast Boy that said, "Rae, why did you change?"

"_Can't you hear the disgust at what you are in that question?" _asked the Demon.

"No, he just wanted to know, he would never hate me, which is why I have to beat you." said Raven her chin held high.

The Demon laughed, which made Raven skin crawl, _"I have a good tit-bit for you Ravie, did you know that Demons are supposedly fallen angels, well I figured the only way you could dream of beating me is to awaken the dormant angel blood that probably doesn't exist, shame you'll never get a chance to prove this right or wrong" _and the Demon launched forward and slashed her sword towards Ravens heart but Raven twisted at the last minute causing the sword to just run over the skin of her left arm leaving a small trail of blood but the demon dropped the sword from the over-balance of missing her target.

"You forgot, that's my soul sword" said Raven holding out her right hand summoning the sword from the spot where it had fallen. The demon snapped out of her shock of missing and snapped out her left hand attempting to summon the sword. The sword suck in the middle of its two telepathic master's grips started shaking. The white veins that ran over the black blade left the sword, and formed a new pure white sword next to the blade of darkness. The pure white blade flew to Ravens hand whereas the pure black blade flew to the Demons hand.

They circled each other, both acutely aware of the others movement. The Demon smirked, _"So you want a duel Ravie? What's the point? We both know I'll win."_

Raven glared at the Demon, "Stop talking and prove that you can beat me then." Said Raven.

The Demon growled and flew at her. There were no snide remarks to each other while they fought now, this was the true battle.

It was a deadly fast paced dance, both managing to strike, parry and dodge each other but as the hours grew long, Raven was slowing and weakening from the various cuts all over her. She collapsed on her knees in a parry against the demons blade and her legs wouldn't obey her command to get up. Raven knelt almost as if at an execution, her own. Every muscle in her body aching and shaking from the fight, her head was bowed in defeat silent tears running down her face. She felt a point of a sword resting on a chest just above her heart, _"I guess I've proved what we already knew. See you in hell, Ravie"_ and with that the Demon drew back and struck with a fatal blow. Raven cried out with a haunted moan as the blade sunk through her back, piercing her heart and she fell to the ground, dead.

The Demon smirked, _"And that's my cue to leave. You'll see your friends soon, Ravie."_ theDemon turned to exit the mind when a voice suddenly came from behind her.

"I guess what you said was true, demons are fallen angels and guess what you just awoke it in me" came a gravely voice.

The Demon's mouth opened in shock and she turned around slowly her dark eyes wide, _"No."_ Whispered the Demon when she saw Raven but with glossy, dark feathered wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades. Raven smirked, seemly unaffected by her death and, "Where were we?" questioned Raven as she encompassed her hands in white flames which surrounded the Demons dark blade still dripping with her blood. The white flames snapped the dark blade in half.

"_What!? How did you?"_ Stuttered the Demon, still shocked by Ravens come back after her self assured victory.

"I got given a second chance, you however won't be so lucky. Now, get out of my mind." Shouted Raven engulfing the whole landscape of her mind in white flames.

AZARATH

"It's been two days and half a night and she still hasn't moved. What the hell is happening, April?" Muttered Beast Boy whilst he was watching Starfire and Cyborg attend to Robin's arm, redressing it and trying to keep it clean to stop it from infecting.

"Beast Boy, I never said this would be quick. She is fighting in another place, where time most surely moves differently. You haven't slept for two days now you must been tired just as we are, you should try and get some rest now." Said April putting her hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy shook his head "No, I have to watch her for when she comes back" he said.

"Fine but don't wake us just because the wind rustled her cloak again this time" said April starting towards where the others were settling to sleep.

Beast Boy watched the moon cross the heavens when all of a sudden he felt something happening to the still being next to him. He turned around to see what was happening but was almost blinded by the awesome white glow coming from Raven as she started to levitate a meter or so in the air. Her dark grey skin lightened to the usual light grey and all of the black stripes disappeared apart from the three on each cheek (on her face!). Beast Boy watched in awe as her claws shrunk back into nails and huge glossy black feathered wings sprouted from just between her shoulder blades, spreading gloriously easily snapping the enchanted chains. But his awe turned into horror when he saw cuts appearing all over her, but they were already healing much to his relief. She then slowly floated to the floor moaning as her deep purple eyes fluttered open, then she said in a weak voice, "Beast Boy, I did it. Can we go home now?" Beast Boy could have laughed at her innocent question but instead he placed a feather-light kiss on her lips, a huge smile on his face.

"April! Guys!" shouted Beast Boy

"Uh, can you please not shout, I've got a killer headache coming, Beast Boy" grumbled Raven lifting her hand to rub her forehead.

"Of course your head hurts you have just been fighting in it" came April's dry comment as she walked over with the rest to the titans behind her. "Now, you all need to get home. No doubt your city is wondering where its heroes are. I have just enough magic to get you all back. Look after yourselves" Said April as she activated her powers and created a vortex just big enough for them and once again the titans were once again teleported through dimensions.

TITAN TOWER

"Friend Cyborg let us get Robin to the bay of sickness and treat his arm properly" Starfire said as soon as she saw they were back in the tower.

"Ok Star, you carry him and I'll be there in a sec" said Cyborg and Starfire nodded and left with Robin in her arms.

Beast Boy put Raven on the sofa where her wings wrapped around her like a protective cocoon with only her head showing. Beast Boy sat down, lightly perched on the edge of the sofa, softly preening some of Raven's feathers.

Cyborg lent over the back of the sofa and ruffled Ravens hair, "Its good to have you back Rae, even if you have got wings now" Cyborg smiled at Beast Boy and made his way to the medical wing of the tower.

Raven stirred in her light sleep, "It's good to be back." She murmured.


	11. Learning to Fly

Robin awoke in a medical bed in the medical wing of the tower and he noticed something strange apart from feeling really drowsy he could feel his arm 'But Raven, I mean Demon Raven cut it off, didn't she?' he thought as he brought up his arm and looked at it. He then brought up his left hand over and pinched his arm.

"Ow, how the hell did I get my arm back?" he questioned.

At the sound of his voice Starfire woke in her chair, where she had been keeping a quiet watch over Robin, until she had fallen asleep. She got up and sat on the edge of Robin's bed.

"Oh, Robin you are awake I am glad because…" Starfire looked down and took Robins hand, "I cannot tell you how I feel, it was so much easier to confess my feelings to the mirror." Starfire looked frustrated with herself.

Robin chuckled and squeezed her hand, "I'm sure the mirrors very happy, look Star if you can't tell me now that's fine, but can we go out tomorrow night?"

Starfire's face lit up and she went to stand, "Glorious, I shall tell our friends of this outing tomorrow."

Robin grabbed her arm, "Star, I meant this outing to just be us, a date."

Starfire blushed, embarrassed that she had misunderstood, "I'm sorry Robin, and I would be honoured to go on a date with you."

Robin smiled looking tired again, "That's great Star. I feel tired I think I'll go back to sleep now"

Starfire giggled, "You have been asleep for a few days already, Boyfriend Robin. I shall see you later." but the only answer she got was the sound of a soft snore.

Starfire left the medical wing of the tower and made her way to the main room of the tower. The double doors automatically slid open with a familiar hissing noise as she approached. Starfire flew over the top of the horseshoe shaped sofa and landed on it next to Cyborg who was playing on the gamestation.

"Friend Cyborg, Robin did a wake but quickly went back to sleep. I believed he noticed his arm but did not comment on it to me"

Cyborg paused his game and looked at Starfire, "Don't worry Star, he'll wake up properly soon and I'm sure he'll ask about his arm then." Cyborg laughed, "It'll fun explaining to him in excruciating detail about the nanobots I had to inject into him so they could repair all the nerves and muscles, I think I could make him sick."

Starfire looked around and noticed the other two titans were missing, "Where are friends Beast Boy and Raven?" she asked

"Their on the roof. Something about Beast Boy teaching Raven how to fly with her new wings. I think it's just an excuse so they could spend sometime alone." Answered Cyborg, rolling his eyes, and Starfire giggled thinking about how the two other titans had got caught making out and Cyborg had wanted to use it as blackmail until Raven threatened to take him apart.

ON THE ROOF

"Beast Boy, I am not just jumping off the tower, to see if I suddenly learn how to fly with my wings." Raven glared at Beast Boy, "Why won't you just tell me how to fly properly?" asked Raven.

"You can't tell someone how to fly, come on just step off the tower, it'll be just like when I learnt how to swim, you know the good old sink or swim method, only it'll be fall or fly" said Beast Boy smiling.

"Oh, so that's why your stupid, the lack of oxygen from when you learnt how to swim. Sometimes I wonder why I love you" said Raven facing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven pulling her into a hug, "You love me because I'm the king of comedy, a handsome heartthrob and I'm your idiot." Whispered Beast Boy before pushing Raven over the side of the Tower. "Fall or Fly!" He shouted.

Ravens wings instantly spread wide slowing her fall, 'Okay, I am so killing him for that. Now birds fly by flapping their wings and sometimes they glide on air currents. I can do this, come on!' thought Raven and her wings started flapping awkwardly but the awkward flaps slowly turned graceful as she rose up above the tower and started to soar in the air. Raven noticed how her body was aware of the movement of the air around her, and she instinctively flew into air currents so she could glide.

Beast Boy watched his girlfriend flying with her new dark wings glimmering in the sunlight, "Beautiful" he whispered awestruck at the sight. He watched her glide down and land delicately on the tower folding her wings behind her.

"I'm going to get you for that Beast Boy" monotoned Raven.

Beast Boy gulped and walked backwards, "You look really pretty today." he said trying to escape the wrath he thought was going to come from his girlfriend. He gulped again when he was against the wall with no way to escape as Raven approached him he shut his eyes but opened them when no wrath came upon him. As soon as he opened his eyes Raven took the last step towards him and lent over their lips just about to touch when the Towers alarms went off summoning them to the main room. Raven stepped back but took Beast Boys hand, "We'll have to wait until later, come on Beast Boy" Said Raven as she teleported them to the main room.

When they arrived Starfire ran up and crushed Raven in a hug "Starfire, mind my wings its hard enough getting into clothes, without them being broken and I'm in desperate need of air" Said Raven.

"Oh, I am sorry friend Raven but Robin has awakened again, and wished to speak to us all." Starfire motioned to Robin who was sitting on the sofa looking at Raven and Beast Boy, smiling a tiny bit.

Robin stood, "Firstly I just want to say, I'm sorry Beast Boy. I shouldn't have undermined you like I did"

"Hey! I'm sorry too BB" interrupted Cyborg

"But I also have to ask this, Raven, is this the last big surprise from you?" asked Robin. Raven nodded looking at the floor. Robin smiled, "Okay then, glad to have you back Raven as long as you don't fight me with a sword again!" Said Robin. Raven grinned at Robin and nodded again then grinned at Beast Boy.

Starfire looked at the other Titans, then blurted out, "Friend Raven. Why do you have the wings of a bird? And the stripes on your face?"

Raven looked at Starfire, surprised at her outburst but answered, "When my Demon blood was dominant in my body it changed it so my body couldn't go back do the way it used to be." Raven looked at the others, "Have you guys ever heard that Demons are really fallen Angels?" the others shook their heads, "Well they are. When my demon side killed me" Beast Boy tightened his grip on her hand, "She awoke the Angel part of me, it was the angel part of me that changed my skin and nails back but it also gave me wings instead."

"So why didn't the angel stuff get rid of the stripes on you face?" asked Cyborg, repeating the second part of Starfires question from earlier.

"The angel in me comes from the demon side. In a weird way I guess is to remind me of that." Said Raven, "I have to ask, what about Johnny Rancid? Why are you letting me back?" she asked.

"Because it wasn't you, Raven. I told the police it was in self-defence." Admitted Robin.

Beast boy sort a way to lighten the mood, "So my girlfriend is a angel, demon and human mix?" he asked, Raven nodded, "That is so awesome!!" Exclaimed Beast boy.

"There is just one more thing Raven." Said Robin with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You left the Titans."

"So" questioned Raven with some trepidation in her voice.

"SO! Time for your initiation ceremony, baby!" Shouted Cyborg holding out a frilly pink dress, unicycle and a red clowns nose!

"Nooooooo!" screamed Raven making a dash for it with all the other Titans in hot pursuit.

END

AN: Well, now I have finally revised this I can put it to rest, remember to review! I am planning to return to Teen Titans FanFiction once I finish my latest KP story, not sure about pairings, if there will be any! Anyway hope you enjoyed my first story!

Charys xXx


End file.
